Insurrectum Parcae
by Chikiko
Summary: Usagi decides it's time to deal with some personal issues she's had for some time,  including her destiny to be Queen.  Usagi PoV, in a slightly modified world. negamoon arc never happened.


**Insurrectum Parcae Prologue**

Sailor Moon and its characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

There! Its done. With one small phone call, I've tipped the first domino. Now I wait until tomorrow and see what happens. I feel nervous now. Well, ok, truth is I've been nervous since I decided to go through with this crazy idea. It took me twenty minutes just to psych myself up to make the dumb call, and I nearly hung up the moment I heard the call picked up. Thankfully it was only the voice mail. I don't think I could have gone through with it otherwise.

So now I've made the phone call, but am I ready to go through it with it? That's a good question. I'm not sure yet. I want to be, but I'm so scared of what will happen. I can honestly say that I'm happy right now. I have a loving family, great friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and a guarantee that it'll continue that way in the future. I've got a near fairytale life; I'm even literally dating prince charming!

Why can't I be satisfied with that? It's selfish to want more isn't it? I have already have everything I need and more. Does having the one thing I don't have really matter? It's not like I need it. I can live without; I can even live happily without it. So I guess I should just forget about it right? I don't want to hurt anyone, not any of the enemies we've fought in the past, and especially not those that I love and care about. I know that if I do someone will get hurt, maybe even me. I guess I should just forget about it. None of the other dominos in the chain have fallen yet, so no permanent damage has been done yet. I'll just call the outers and tell them to ignore my message.

Quickly I grab the phone again and start dialing the same number I called just a few minutes ago. The phone rings five times, before their voice mail picks up. Just like last time I get to hear Setsuna-san's voice asking me to leave a message after the beep. I can't do it. My mouth is open but I can't seem to force anything out. I suddenly don't know what to say. The selfish part inside me is desperately trying to fight back. It took me years to get this far, if I back out now who knows how long it might before I get brave enough to try again. I have to take this chance! If I waste it now, I won't ... but I can't. I can't risk it. If I do others will get hurt. I should...

Well there's the ending beep. That's what I get for being indecisive. Now I either have to call them back and try again or go through with it after all. Why can't I have what I want without anyone else getting hurt? Thank goodness Luna's not here right now. There's no way I could explain why I'm so ... uneasy? I guess that's the word. Upset is too strong. I don't know, I'm just confused in so many ways it's not even funny. I can't even explain it to myself, how would I explain it Luna. I just need to make a decision and be done with it.

I wish I could to someone about it, but that would just trigger things. Not only that but I'm scared of what they'd say. I'm scared they'll warn me against it, and yet at the same time I'm scared they might encourage me! I swear sometimes I really do feel I'm as dumb as Rei says sometimes. Listen to me! I'm just going round and round in endless circles. I'll never reach a decision this way. I guess that's what I get for thinking things out like this. I should just do what I always do whenever I have to make a big decision like this: PROCRASTINATE!

I don't have to decide on anything until tomorrow right? So what am I doing worrying about it now? I'll figure it out tomorrow when the outers come. In the mean time I better get ready, Rei-chan and Minako-chan are coming to pick me up soon. Despite what Rei-chan and everyone else says, I AM NOT ALWAYS LATE! Sheesh! I can be on time when I want to. I've been wanting to see this movie just as much as they do, so I'm pretty sure this qualifies as one of those time that I want to. For crying out loud, we're going to one of the few people admitted to the sneak preview of this years hottest movie! Even I wouldn't be late for that!

But nooo! Of all the people to get on my case about being on time for the movie, it had to be Rei-chan. We're talking miss "I think television is noisy and moronic!" I swear that's like me lecturing her on how to do her shrine duties! And of course, Minako-chan, horrified over the thought of being late for the preview that she somehow got tickets for, decided to go with Rei-chan to help make sure I'm on time!

I just hope she doesn't yell for me to come out like the last time her and Rei-chan came to pick me up. Although I was pretty upset about it at the time, now I think it was really nice of them. All of them. It really shows that I have the best friends in the world. I mean they were really trying to look out for me, even when I was making it harder for them. Not that I didn't get a severe tongue lashing from Rei-chan about asking the other girls to leave me alone.

But the important thing is they all stuck with me, even Seiya. Which is a pretty amazing thing considering the starlights and the senshi weren't really on speaking terms at the time. Well technically it was more of Yaten and Taiki, who were trying to keep their distance. Seiya did a bit too, but it was more for their sakes than because he really wanted to keep his distance. I honestly wish we could have gone about things differently with them. Which me and Seiya could have done if the outers had been so paranoid about them.

I swear sometimes they can be so... oh my word! That's it! I don't believe it! I figured out what to do! I found the middle ground. I know what to do now about my talk with the outers tomorrow. This is too perfect! I can even make this look like it's about senshi business.

Everyone is always getting on my case about how I should start acting like a princess and take my position as sailor moon more seriously. Especially the outers. I mean I had to beat them in a fight before they would finally accept me! Well fine. If they want to harp about how I should act more like a princess, then I'll give it to them. We can start with their insistence on doing things their own way and not listening to me. The least they could do is pretend to listen to me, but nooo! They don't even do that!

It's not that I want them to be all "Yes, your highness" or "As you wish your majesty." All I really want is for some teamwork you know? They didn't even want to give the starlights a chance. At the least they could have given me some time, to try and smooth things over first. I know their job is to protect us from outside invaders, but anyone could see they weren't trying to invade us. It's one thing to be cautious, but its another to be just downright hostile for no reason other than their strangers!

It's for the best of everyone involved. Think about it! What do you think they would have suggested when Chibichibi turned herself into a sword capable of killing Galaxia? They would have said use it! Kill her! But then what would have happened? Supposing I won the fight, they would have all stayed dead. There wouldn't have been anyone to guide the star seeds back to where they came from. That means no Rei-chan to yell at me about being late, no Minako-chan to get tickets to hot movie previews, no Ami-chan to help me pass my exams, no Mako-chan to bake some post study session snacks, and of course their would be no Haruka-san, Michiru-san, or Setsuna-san to talk to about being too standoffish.

Ok, I'll admit it! I'm scared they'll object my plan and worse yet try to interfere. So yes I have an ulterior motive. But it's not like im doing it out of spite or because as princess I can order them around. Ultimately I would like for all of us to be a team. I know back in the Silver Millennium they worked alone far away from everyone else, but things are different now. There isn't life on any of the other planets in the solar system. We're friends in real life, why can't we act like it at as senshi too?

Anyway I'm getting distracted I need to start getting dressed, I have until tomorrow afternoon to figure out what to say. But before I can get off the bed to look for something to wear, I hear a knock on the door. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your friends are here." Shingo tells me.

"Already?" I ask more to myself than to Shingo. I look to the clock and am startled by what I See. "Oh shoot I'm late! Shingo don't let them come up. Tell them I'll be down in a minute. Please!"

I hear my brother sigh from the other side of the door, before hearing him head back downstairs. Oh shoot I gotta hurry. I can't believe let myself get distracted! So much for show Rei-chan I can be on time if I want to be. Oh well better hurry before she decides to come up here. Now the big question is, what should I wear?"

Author notes:

My Apologies for the weird underlining that took place when I uploaded it to I have no idea what happened. Sorry about this.

Hello everyone. Thanks for reading my first Sailor Moon fic, then again I've never written a First person pov story either so that is another first for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. More is on the way. Let me know what you think of it so far.

For those of you who've read my other stories and wondering why I started a new one when I have others still unupdated, its cuz of a novel writing challenge that a friend told me about, so I decide to try it out. Only I got stuck on the next chapter and did get much done. But at least it done now. So look for the next chapter of this story and Academy days soon.

Also Many thanks for my prereader Pspinler for helping me name this story as well as Frozen Relations.


End file.
